


everything has changed

by animeangelriku



Series: Klaine Valentine's Challenge 2016 [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Klaine Valentines, Klaine Valentines Challenge 2016, M/M, Mentions of Rachel and Jesse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animeangelriku/pseuds/animeangelriku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song: Everything Has Changed (Ed Sheeran and Taylor Swift)</p><p>Day 8, or, the one where Blaine reminisces about the moment he realized he was in love with Kurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	everything has changed

_'Cause all I know is we said, “Hello.”_  
_And your eyes look like coming home_  
_All I know is a simple name_  
_Everything has changed_  
_All I know is you held the door_  
_And you’ll be mine and I’ll be yours_  
_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

“So, how did you guys meet?”

The question takes them both by surprise. It’s been so long since anyone’s asked them how they met, and it’s been so long since they _met_ , that for some reason they’ve had the strange sensation that they have known each other for their entire lives—like there has been no moment since their births in which Kurt and Blaine were not actually together. 

They’re at a party at Rachel’s house to celebrate her Tony nomination, and Blaine has been constantly watching her all night because that woman is carrying his future daughter, after all, and apparently Rachel decided at some point that enough was enough, and so she introduced him and Kurt to a friend of Jesse’s so that they could talk with him for a bit. 

Blaine didn’t expect that this guy—whose name he’s already forgotten, was it Michael or James or something like that, _god_ , he needs to get better at this if his baby girl is going to have lots of friends whose names he’ll need to remember—would get so personal with them after knowing them for thirty seconds, though. 

“Rachel tells me you’ve been together for a while!” the guy said a moment ago.

“Yeah, we’ll be celebrating our fifth anniversary wedding soon!” Blaine said.

“But we’ve been together for almost ten years now,” Kurt clarified. Blaine nudged him and kissed his shoulder. 

“So,” the guy said, “how did you guys meet?”

Blaine and Kurt turn to look at each other. It’s not an easily forgotten anecdote; it just feels like so much has happened, like they’ve literally spent an entire lifetime together—definitely more than almost ten years, even though they know they actually haven’t. 

“Um,” Blaine says, chuckling. “Well, it’s a long story. Care to start?” he asks Kurt, because he’s always said that Kurt tells it better. He does, really. 

“We were both in our schools’ respective glee clubs,” Kurt starts. “Back before it was the sensation it is today. We were going to be rivals in that year’s Sectionals, and so my glee club sent me to spy on _his_.”

“He was a _terrible_ spy, by the way,” Blaine adds, and Kurt pinches his side. “Ow! It’s true! He even said himself that he looked like a sore thumb, and even when I knew he was spying on my glee club, I still decided to, uh…” He chuckles again, and a flush that has _nothing_ to do with the sips of champagne he’s had so far colors his cheeks. “Flirt with him a little.”

“ _Flirt_? You serenaded me! But it wasn’t like I really minded. Anyway, by the time his serenade started—”

“I wasn’t _serenading_ you!”

“—I was already planning our wedding and the names of our three children.”

“We’re just going to have our first daughter in a few months and you already want two more,” mumbles Blaine, leaning almost his entire weight on Kurt. 

They take turns in telling Jesse’s friend the entire story… or, most of it. They mention that they broke up, then got back together, then broke up again, then got back together again before they finally got married, and they’ve been as glued to each other as they can be ever since. 

“So how did you know that he was the one?” the guy asks Blaine. “I mean, he says he was already planning your wedding when you first met—” Kurt rolls his eyes and laughs. “—but when did you realize you wanted to get married to him?”

Blaine looks over at Kurt, and he remembers, as clearly as if it had happened just yesterday, when he realized that he was in love with Kurt. That Kurt deserved happiness, and Blaine wanted to be the one to help him achieve it, he wanted to be _part_ of that happiness. Ever since that moment, Kurt was the one for Blaine, no matter how many times they broke each other’s hearts and how many times they put the pieces back together; no matter how many times he denied it to himself, or how many times he actually believed it wasn’t true. Everything in his life, everything that has kept him on the road he’s spent the last ten years walking, has proved that. 

“I had a moment,” Blaine says, and he smiles at the laugh that bubbles out of Kurt. “Like a switch turned on inside of me. I can’t really explain it, I just…” He glances at Kurt and interlaces their fingers together. “I just knew that everything would be different from then on. But I’ve always been a fan of good changes.” 

Whatever-His-Name-Is talks to them for a little after that, but he soon starts finding them a little too affectionate with each other (and Blaine wants to blame the sips of champagne he’s had, but he would be lying if he said he wasn’t okay with it), so he leaves them alone. 

Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine and nuzzles their noses together. 

“You had a moment, eh?”

“Oh, don’t start,” Blaine says. “At least I had my own wedding plans and my own names for our children _after_ we started dating.” 

Kurt leans in to kiss him, deep and sincerely, and Blaine wonders, just like he does every single day, what he did to deserve a husband like the one he has.


End file.
